


Conquering the Underworld

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Mind Control, blowjob, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He summoned Ereshkigal to fight in a Grail War for him. The perfect Goddess that ruled death in the oldest civilization of man.That, and she was hot and easy to manipulate.
Relationships: Ereshkigal/OC
Kudos: 62





	Conquering the Underworld

“Alright, everything… I think I got everything… yeah this feels like everything,” the man muttered as he made his way around the garden. He was looking over the various relics that were set out around the hedges and posts, ensuring they were tightly affixed to their various positions, in both securement and orientation. He couldn’t have any of the ornaments facing the wrong direction, or the candles burning at different heights. Everything had to be perfect. “Ten years of planning. Ten years… and I can do this. I  _will_ do this.” He spoke for himself, because he spoke to himself.   
  
There was no one else with him beneath the moonlit sky. No one else but the stars and trees around him, staring down at him as he hurried along and scribed lines onto the smooth patch of concrete beneath him. He had made this up the previous summer, and had spent all the time since then assuring all the products and items he had were genuine and of the finest quality. He couldn’t afford for any of them to be knockoffs, even convincing replicas.   
  
“Perfect, it has to be  _absolutely_ perfect,” he muttered to himself again, sighing past his unease. “If it's not… I don’t even want to imagine what I’ll summon instead.” Because if the records he had read through the previous years were any indication, it could be anything from as extreme as a monster with heroic tendencies to another spirit altogether, unwilling or unable to process his language. He had to be careful about this, or else… well, he’d lose the war a lot faster than the other masters so far.   
  
But he calmed himself with another sigh, planting his feet on either side of the circle he had drawn in the ground. A circle that was the outermost portion of a detailed rune, placed onto the smooth surface of the ground and already feeling as if it were pulsing with energy. Perhaps that was just hopeful optimism on his part, as it could have easily been the many other relics put up around the rune.   
  
It could have been the many different skulls, genuine and fossilized from thousands of years ago, put up on spikes and carrying dark blue flames in them. It could have been the myriad of candles that were lined up in convincing rows, forming the patterns of old artwork and places of worship. Just as well it could have been the one item he was still holding, the book that carried inside of it all the texts and markings of not only ancient rituals and ceremonies, but also civilizations and purposes. It had the description of what items were needed, where to place them, and what had to be said to make them use their power. The incantations that were necessary for him. He had spent a solid decade at least figuring them out, and he had them all ready.   
  
Now, on the twelfth night of the twelfth month of the twelfth year of the new millennia, he was ready. He was ready to summon his Heroic Spirit for the new Holy Grail War. And he would not mess this up. Taking one more slow breath, focusing on the moonlight that flooded the nostrum, he let his body relax. For just a moment, before firing his magic circuits and letting the true ceremony begin.   
  
“Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.” He put a knife to his hand, drawing it against his palm and bringing out his blood. He didn’t let it hinder his speech for even a perceived moment. “Let red be the color I pay tribute to. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close.” And as he spoke, the flames began to douse themselves.   
  
The candles going out as a harsh wind swept through them, like a door slamming shut and burning away the light. It made the glow of the moon shine down on him all the stronger, and it made the rune he was standing in front of began to glow. Thrumming light that came up from the lines and felt as if something were trying to claw its way through. He breathed deep, but did not stop.   
  
“Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again.” And with every word he spoke, the waves began to rise. The light and power behind it sweeping past him, making the book he read slam shut with the force and the small robe he wore billow with the motion. But he did not let himself fall. Even as the candles and skulls rattled on their posts, he didn’t let them fall. He didn’t let  _anything_ distract him. Not while he was focused on what was in front of him.   
  
“Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling!” Now he started to feel it. He felt the power pushing back at him and trying to tell him to stop. But he was ready for this. He knew this would come and he had prepared himself for it.   
  
He was prepared for the candles to finally fall, to have them all lined as one in the center of the runic circle. He didn’t stop as the flames that burned their wax turned to one, and then coalesced into a bright blue flame. One that rose far higher than he stood and looked to be reaching the sky above. He was prepared for it, and he was  _waiting_ for it! He just had to hold on for now!   
  
“By the powers of the Grail War, as a Master chosen to fight, I summon you Servant of the Throne, to answer my call!” He raised his hand above his head, and slammed it to the ground.   
  
Now he had to shut his gaze, as the fires were billowing beyond what he even could have imagined. It felt like his robe was burning from the intensity of them as they swept past him, hearing pillars fall and monuments crumbling around him. Years of work being undone with a single incantation, and the power that was coming forth from the circle immense enough that its presence alone was commanding respect. He tried to breathe, but failed, then he tried to scream, with as much success.   
  
He held on, digging his feet in and doing all that he could to endure the swirl and torment of power that came from the circle in front of him. Enough to make kingdoms and armies fall, and to give the kings of the oldest kingdom reason to fear. He felt it, and he held himself steady past it, breathing deep the air that came out of it.   
  
Until, with what amounted to the popping of a balloon, it vanished. His knees hit the ground a moment later.   
  
Smoke billowed around him, and he choked on the gas in the air. It was thick and sulfuric, odd because he had used no items to produce such a gas, but he took that as a sign of success. To produce something that was not possible by conventional means, and letting it flow around him. He grinned, standing to his tallest, even if his limbs felt weak.   
  
And when he did, he saw a figure standing in the remains of the circle. In the place where the concrete had been carefully lain and smoothed out, there was now an incredible amount of rubble, laying around him and the figure, torn away and requiring a complete relaying. The candles were nowhere to be seen, and neither were the skulls, but he couldn’t care, because the figure waved a large lance, and the smoke was swept away.   
  
It left only the figure to be seen. Only the average height girl, standing tall in a dark robe, bare legs easily seen beneath, long golden locks falling from the inside of her hood, sharp eyes looking out, and the lance she held shining a dark lavender, thrumming with the same power as the runic circle moments before. The grin at her face, barely visible beneath her dark hood, was as vibrant as the lance she carried.   
  
“Servant, Lancer-class. Ereshkigal, Mistress of the Underworld. I have come in answer to your summons.   
I don't like to help a single person exclusively, but I'll help you out since you summoned me. You should be grateful.” Her address was spoke with one of power, befitting her station. It wasn’t even self-proclaimed, for he knew it well. It was the station he was trying to touch, and the very  _hero_ he was trying to commune with, and she was here.   
  
The patron of the underworld, the one whom not even the oldest of gods could dare challenge in her own territory, and she was summoned to his war with the command seals and summoning ritual he had thrown his heart into. It was exactly what he needed, and it was what he loved. Seeing her here. And just for him!   
  
“H-Hey, why are you so quiet!?” She suddenly yelled, losing her perfect poise and posture to stomp her heel on the already ruined concrete, breaking a chunk of it away. “I'll have you know that I'm a proper goddess.” And he had no doubt.   
  
“I’m sorry! My apologies!” He hastily yelled out to her, waving his hands as he approached. Not just placating her, but removing the large amount of dust that still cluttered the air. “I didn’t mean to stay silent but… it isn’t often I get to gaze on a goddess. E-Especially one who was kind and thoughtful enough to grace me with her aura and life.” He smiled unabashedly towards her.   
  
Just like how he knew she would, through the years of research, testimonials, and legends, Ereshkigal blushed in response. Her pale cheeks turning a rosy red, bright enough to match many fires and brimming with both self-satisfaction and embarrassment. It was truly adorable to see.   
  
“I-I-I appreciate your honesty! And your piety!” She hastily added the latter, and he couldn’t help but smile all the brighter as she turned her head, as if trying to act superior to him. But he knew, she was hiding her blush. “And you… you appear to have summoned me outside your workshop. Why is this?” Her eyes turned back to him, dark, red, and critical. But as he had planned, he had an answer.   
  
“I know of your legend, Ereshkigal, and how you ruled the Underworld and were never given permission to leave.” She watched him, blinking curiously as she did so. “I could not summon you in the open sun, as my magic circuits would not be able to handle the amount of Prana you require, but I dared to summon you outside like this so the first sight you may bare would be the land of the surface, and not something underground, akin to your Underworld.” It was all good, but he needed to seal it. “In honesty, Goddess Ereshkigal, I wished for you to be free.” And the blush was back again.   
  
This time, topped off with her shaking jaw in absolute shock. Perhaps if this was 3,000 years ago, she may have seen it coming. But for now… she was working in an age beyond her, and that made her less aware of the world. That worked to his advantage.   
  
“M-M-My my,” she repeated her words, and he couldn’t tell if it was a tick or an intentional act. “It appears that… th-that I was summoned by a very  _proactive_ Master!” She put up her nose and let her blond hair fall out of her hood, waving in the wind. If the moon beams were like river streams, then her hair were like the rays of sun she had never seen. “To be so dutiful towards a goddess such as myself. You a-are… exceeding my early expectations.” She turned to grin at him now.   
  
And though he stood tall above her, him a man in his late twenties compared to the almost childlike deity before him, despite the wealth of power she had, she made it clear her power was beyond him. If not by her posture and stance, then with the thrum of her lance, the tool that passed decision on purity and corruption in the Underworld, capable of summoning Kur itself. He was wary about her, but the smile she gave and the poise she struck made it all worth it.   
  
“So, may I ask of you now, are you my Master?” She held out her hand towards him, and he took it obligingly. It was much smaller than his own, but he held it carefully, knowing that she could crush a finger on accident.   
  
“I am,” he agreed. “Though the Grail War for which I have summoned you is months away, I wished to hasten in summoning you, so that we may learn of one another before the fateful battles begin. I would not wish to ask a goddess as kind and beautiful as you to rush to battle without trusting the Master who summoned you.” Once more he watched her jaw fall and shake, and he was greeted with her hair nearly standing on end in panicked embarrassment.   
  
“V-V-V-Very well!” She screamed, more for herself than him. “Then on agreement of our pact, I, Ereshkigal of the Lancer-Class Servant, hereby recognize you as my Master!” She said it proudly, putting out her chest as she spoke. Covered by the same black cloth that connected her top and bottom, like a one-piece swimsuit, but still more than erotic. He smiled in turn as he spoke his part.   
  
“And I hereby recognize Ereshkigal as my servant as well.” And with that, the seals on his hand began to glow.   
  
Seals that were proof of his part in the upcoming Grail war, and evidence that he was going to participate. They meant nothing until a summoning occurred, and, as of ten minutes ago, he had accomplished that. Now he was making use of the Servant in front of him to give them a power to latch to.   
  
Nothing painful or grand occurred beyond the glow, a sign of his power connecting with hers, but it was enough to let him know that she had her will tied to the bonds on his hand, and they were meant to see how this war would unfold.   
  
“Now then,” Ereshkigal started, letting go and skipping back a bit in her heels, masterfully at that. “I am very thankful to you for summoning me outside. I cannot wait for the sun first, as  _that_ is what I wish most to see. The night is beautiful with stars like suns, but too far away for me to feel any warmth.” She held out her arms as she took the posture.   
  
It gave him the perfect moment to look at her and memorize everything he could. He had seen her in recordings from the Clocktower and knew that she was a beauty, and a powerful one at that. With legs that only seemed to emphasize her nature, long pale and looking for something to latch onto, it only made the rest of her body all the more tantalizing. Long yellow hair hidden behind her hood, falling out and waving like inviting hands. Said hands pushing the dark red cloak she wore out, letting it drape at her side. Though the lance was beyond intimidating he had no reason to fear it.   
  
No, what  _he_ had to fear was what was coming next, and how effective it was going to be. Looking at his Command Seals, he knew it had to be now, because he might not have as easy a time later.   
  
“Ereshkigal, by my command seal, you will forget everything that happens for the next hour.” His hand burned with the command, making him grit his teeth. Just at the same time, the Servant turned around to look at him, a look of horror suddenly marred her otherwise beautiful features.   
  
“W-Wha-?” She asked breathlessly, before narrowing her eyes. “Why in the name of Kur did you-” He had to act  _really_ fast.   
  
“Ereshkigal, by my command seal, you will follow my orders and nothing more! Not even your own thoughts!” And just like the first command seal, the second burned away as he said the words. This time, however, the look of admonishment on the goddess’s face was replaced with fury, and not even tranquil at that. He saw her raise her lance, but he could speak faster. “Ereshkigal, stop!” And she did.   
  
“H-Huh?” She held the lance above her head for a moment, able to move it, but only barely. “Ha! Not complete control! Not even the other gods could-” He had to work while she was distracted!   
  
“Remember to look upon me fondly!” He yelled, and got her red eyes to stare at him. No sooner did she do that then a smile started to pull at her face. Maybe it was because he buttered her up before this, but there was no hesitation or falsehood on her lips. He could tell. “Now also remember, you don’t like to go against me. You enjoy working with me. So you wouldn’t attack me.” It worked like an ancient charm made by the Clocktower Master himself.   
  
Her lance was lowered and her guard with it, to the point that she was leaving it dangling parallel to the ground, before dropping it, making her body sway a bit for the action. Sway, but not fall. Instead, she kept herself upright, staring at him, and smiling blissfully ignorant of what she had just done. That was good, but it wasn’t enough quite yet.   
  
“I know you may be scared, Ereshkigal, but I’m here for you,” he emphasized his role, making her nod. “I won’t hurt you, and I need to you to say you understand, do you?” That was important.   
  
“Of course, I understand,” she nodded at him, smiling all the same. Good, excellent. It was perfect then. He managed to sigh at the words. “What do you want me to do now that I understand?” Right, because she had to follow his orders, and couldn’t think of what to do next. Well, that was alright with him.   
  
“Just listen for a bit,” he spoke as he approached. Walking closer to her and avoiding the crumbled concrete from her summoning. She waited patiently for him, like a Servant. “I’ve been planning this for a decade, so it’s good I’m finally able to talk about it.”   
  
She smiled in understanding, watching him as he towered above her. This was confirmation, of course. Before he did something that really  _would_ make the goddess kill him, he had to be sure. Then… then it was going to be playtime.   
  
“If you’re asking about the command spells, I’ll tell you it was the hardest thing I had to research,” the man admitted, looking down at his hand. “Altering the Command Seals, that is. They’re supposed to be one time use and that’s it, but I got them to do something different. They’re weaker, not able to bend space and time like true command seals, but just as capable of making a Servant do what I ask when I command it.” He grinned down at the goddess as he spoke.   
  
But per his command, she only stared back up at him, tilting her head and looking blissfully ignorant. Perhaps that was because she was, having been trapped in Kur for all her life and never knowing a lie until it was too late to pull back the deceit. That made this all the easier for him, just as he wished for it to be. He licked his lips as he spoke on, simply unable to contain himself.   
  
“And when I say weaker, I mean  _weaker_ . A normal Command Spell could make a Servant even regrow an arm in a second. But these? I’d struggle to get you to have a pinky come back in a day’s time.” The downside to anything that was reduced in power. Lower efficiency. “But I don’t need to worry about how quick you regrow a limb when I only intend to use these for more… well, let’s say immediately cathartic purposes.”   
  
He put his hands on her shoulders, watching as she hummed at the contact. The feeling of him was all she needed, and that had  _nothing_ to do with the magic of the Command seals. That was  _all_ her. Well, her and the Prana transfer. Servants got Prana from their Masters, and the touch from one to the other fed it. And if he was making her feel good like this, he just knew she’d be  _enthralled_ once they went further. Not long to wait for that.   
  
“There was a man in the Clocktower who saw the benefit of this, taking the power from their immutable strength, and turning quality into quantity.” He lifted his hand and let it run through her hair, petting the golden locks. The girl pushed her hand into his, so sensually he thought her less of the immortal Goddess of Mesopotamian Kur and more of a little girl looking for daddy’s love. She was both, he knew. “It let me do something incredible with this. Allowing me to turn the unstoppable command seals that can make servants instantly appear thousands of miles away, regrow limbs, or fire off noble phantasms with a command, and  _instead_ … letting me restore them with a bit of Prana.”   
  
He let his hand fall away, Ereshkigal almost looking pained as he took his hand away from her. He smiled at the action, only too happy to see her wanton for his touch. It was perfect, one of the two commands he had looked around  _desperately_ to work. A command that would have no immediate or obvious drawbacks to it. This was one, and he was glad he had it.   
  
“It won’t be quick, take at  _least_ a week for both of them to grow back, but that’s plenty enough time, right?” He asked the blonde goddess, even if she didn’t say a word in return. “Enough time for me to fully understand you, and for you to accept me as not just your Master in this war, but for all of time eternal.” The words made the girl nod, blissfully ignorant of the words he was saying. He didn’t care to correct or remind her. That wasn’t for him to worry about.   
  
He had used a command spell to make her forget everything that happened for one hour. He had used his second for making her accept all things said to her for just as long. If they were true command spells, he could make it last a  _week_ easily.   
  
But he didn’t want a week of her, he wanted  _eternity_ . So he’d take what he could now, win the war with her, and then go from there. But first… he had to  _learn_ about her. All he cared about right now was how to make a docile underworld goddess pleasure him for the day he had until she woke up and wondered what had happened.   
  
And to start, that meant kissing her.   
  
Putting lips to hers, leaning down to make up for the difference in height, and letting her fall into him. Just as he knew his command seal would work, because he had spent  _so long_ just to make sure it would, he was able to get her to wrap her arms around him and reciprocate, and in a way that he was only to thrilled to enjoy.   
  
Having Ereshkigal, the goddess of Kur, jump into his arms, wrap hers around his neck, and thread her legs around his waist. Holding herself up on him and smashing her lips against his with a force that could possibly break mountains, and he was more than happy to fall into it. Letting their tongues lather and beat at one another, tracing her teeth with his tongue as she was more submissive and let him explore her. He was even more excited as she grasped at his hair, threading fingers into it and pulling him closer.   
  
He grabbed at her cloak and held her up. She was a light thing, so easy to mistake her for the immortal goddess of the underworld, but she was a latch on his body now, and one that was warm and easy to enjoy. He let his fingers play with her hair in turn, grabbing at the long locks that fell down her back, pulling on them and making her mewl at the force. He felt her shiver against him, emphasizing her breasts, still covered, against his chest. Oh, she was a small thing, obviously, but she had much hidden beneath the surface.   
  
“ _Fwah! Alright,_ ” he almost growled out as he brought his head back. Taking a moment to stare at Ereshkigal as she looked at him, mouth open, panting just as he was, and with saliva and slobber dripping down her lips. What a hot sight, and one that his cock was hardening in response to. “Now… do you feel that?”  _That_ , of course, was his cock pushing against her cunt, still covered by a thin piece of material.   
  
“ _Yesh,”_ her weak voice returned, under the control of the command spells. Even with that in place, she still bit her lip as his cock pushed against her pussy lips, spreading them beneath the layer of clothing she wore. Hot pants left her as he let it sit there, before holding her tighter against him and forcing the stem of his dick to run up it. She mewled again in response, matched by her legs tightening even tighter at his hips, holding him desperately close.   
  
“Now what is it?” He asked, playfully. No use in fucking a doll. He could get that without magic. He wanted the immortal goddess to speak to him, and to  _love it_ . “Tell me what you feel Ereshkigal.” She nodded again before speaking.   
  
“I can feel y-your  _cock_ , Master~.” She got bonus points, hundreds of them, for speaking about his penis like a cock, for calling him master, and grinning up at him with her face still screwed with pleasure. “I can feel your cock p-pushing against my c-c-cunt really hard. Harder than… N-Nergal attempted to rule with me. I can… I can just  _feel you_ t-t-trying to fuck me.” And what a mouth she had.   
  
“You’ve been imagining this happening for a while now, haven’t you?” He asked playfully, but his curiosity was not to be hindered. She didn’t answer immediately, so he spoke on.  _WUMP! WUMP!_ All the while thrusting at her, and letting his cock ride up the thin material she wore, staining it with her juices and his. Within and without. He could  _feel_ her cunt getting wet from it. “Wanting for a human to summon you, for a Master to take you in his arms, to  _fuck you_ , like you’re the goddess of fertility your sister is?” Her legs shivered around him, and he couldn’t help but feel his cock jerk in response. “Is that it? You want to be fucked over and over again like a whore in Babylon? Is that what you want? Oh what am I saying,” he corrected himself. “You  _do want_ to be treated like a whore!” The power of his command spell flourished.   
  
“ _I-I-I do!_ ” Ereshkigal almost screamed against him, grinding at his cock now without his motion with it. “I-I-I want you to f-fuck me! Fuck my cunt a-a-and my ass!” Her head fell back with the screaming admittance and he was once more thankful for the power of the command seals, weakened as they were. This was  _exactly_ what he wanted, in  _every_ sense of the word.   
  
“And I will,” he agreed, and he watched the smile split her face as she looked back at him. “But first, you have to get me ready.” And with that he pushed her away, with some difficulty. Her feet hit the ground, only to immediately spread and show off the wet camel toe of her attire. He admired it, for a second, before putting a hand to his pants, pulling the belt, and dropping them.   
  
His cock sprung out, pointing up at the Mesopotamian Goddess with its hard and erect stance. She stared at it, more aghast that she had never seen one before and so close than just the fact she was staring at one now. If she had witnessed them before, then he was unfortunate to say he didn’t know how he stacked to ancient deities.   
  
But to the average man, a foot long of dick with a solid inch and a half of girth was more than most could fit in their pants. He was curious how well it was going to fit in her.   
  
“Like I said Ereshkigal,” he spoke her name,  _just_ able to draw her face away from his dick. “I need to get ready, and that means you have to get me ready. Do you know what that means?” She licked her lips and swallowed, drool running down her cheeks and off of her chin still. Her head shook with a no, almost as if held by a vice. “It means you have to get on your knees, get up into my hips, and swallow as much of my cock as you can.”   
  
He was enamored to see that she didn’t even hesitate. In a swift motion, she got down on her knees, head lined up with his hips, and walked herself closer to him. Her pale legs were doubtlessly getting scratched by the dirt, but he wasn’t too worried about it, at all actually. Not when he could look over the head of his cock and see the hooded face of Ereshkigal looking back up at him.   
  
Feeling daring, he grabbed her hood and pulled it off. She didn’t even react, perhaps because he hadn’t told her to, maybe because her red eyes were  _not_ letting go of his cock. Her jaw was already slacked opened, as if trying to figure out from which end to start with. He’d help her out with this.   
  
“Eresh,” he spoke a short nickname, earning her attention. “Say  _Ah_ .” She did so without waiting.   
  
“Ahh- _AGHG~!_ ” And it made shoving his cock into her all the easier. He was unsurprised to see that he stopped with less than a third of his dick in her mouth. Hitting the back of her throat, of course, and he could hear her gagging on it. Still didn’t make the sight of her mouth trying to draw in his dick, hands raised to his hips to hold on tight, all the more erotic.   
  
Without offering a command this time, he grasped her head and moved it around, trying to find a position he could force himself in with. The Kur Goddess made lewd sounds as her head was tilted left and right, trying to accommodate the cock and utterly failing. He let out a grunt of annoyance, a bit of effort, then really grasped her golden locks. He felt her throat tighten up in front of him. That was a cue.   
  
_SLAM!_ “ _GRAAGHGH~!_ ” Ereshkigal let out as he slammed into her throat with nearly all his might. Hard enough that she had to bend back for him, tilting her head and letting him put more of his dick into her. It straightened her hole out for him, and gave ample room to put the rest in. Even if it was bit by bit.   
  
Slow thrusts that were matched by slobber spilling out of her mouth every time he retracted. The same amount seemed to spill from her nose with the efforts and he let it happen, watching her face being ruined as his cock dipped deeper and deeper into her, only to come out and pull out all the slobber and drool she had saved up. And every thrust into her was met with a bit more of her throat expanding for the effort. Opening up and letting more of his cock put its way into her, tearing her open and making her jaw widen for the entry. He watched it all, especially as her red eyes widened in panic as he nearly put his entire cock into her.   
  
“I bet I’m nearing your lungs,” he spoke joyfully, realizing that his balls were, finally resting on her chin. Enough to let the drool and muffled screams coming from her throat vibrate them, and it was a pleasurable feeling, for sure. Enough to have him leaning back and grinding against her face for a moment. But just that, a quick indulgence, because he wasn’t done yet, and he didn’t suspect that Ereshkigal was satisfied either. “I am having a lot of fun like this. You want to have fun with me. So do you want me to stop? The pair of words were carefully chosen.   
  
Because as he pulled his cock out, letting its slick shaft sit above her head, Ereshkigal panting with a slacken jaw under him, he patched her tits push out at the thin material she wore, all but telling him to rip it off and keep going. But he had to hear it first. He had to hear the Goddess of Kur ask for him to fuck her senseless.   
  
“Yesh~,” she slurred out, and he grinned at it. Especially as she tilted her head to rub her face across the cock, savoring it and smelling it, even as her lopped out tongue ran up the shaft again and again. “I lovsh it. You are  _sho kindsh~!_ ” she spoke through drool and cock, her tongue only half-way usable. And he thought it was one of the kindest gestures she could give.   
  
“Well thank you,” he returned honestly. “Then open up your jaw, stretch your lips, and get ready for me to fuck your throat till I cum.” Any other woman would tear off his balls for the comment, and a few had tried, but he had prepared for this, and Ereshkigal was a Servant to his Command Seals.   
  
So he was entertained to see her do just that, presenting herself as whorish as possible, and even spreading her legs for him to look at her sopping cunt. Even if it was covered, he knew that he could probably slip fingers into it and make her cum at this point. That would be a bit later though, after he was done admiring the slacken jaw and wide lips of the Kur Goddess, blonde hair pulled back and presenting the oval of her mouth for him.   
  
_WHAM!_ He didn’t hesitate to fuck her again. This time, his cock was able to force its way all the way in, pounding at her esophagus like a sleeve, and hands gripping her face to make it all the easier. And she, the goddess, grabbed his hands to hold him steady.  _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ There was no hesitation from there.   
  
His hips bucked against her with the force of a sword trying to impale an enemy, beating against her face and jaw until he knew anyone else would complain about cracked teeth or bone. But as a Servant, and a goddess no less, he had nothing to fear. He could fuck her throat as hard as he wanted, and she was so corrupted by his command seals that she was only going to ask that he did it again after this, he knew it. But before he could hear her say it, he had to finish first.   
  
Thankfully, this was only the first lap, and there was another to go.   
  
_SPURT~ SPURT!_ So he came in her, and watched as her red eyes stared up as he came.   
  
Then he watched as cum exploded out of her nose and the edge of her lips, hitting her face and dripping down her cloak and clothes with a wanton grace. It utterly ruined her figure from there, especially as he kept cumming, filling her up to the point that she was starting to bulge her cheeks and twist her eyes back, unable to comprehend what was happening, even as it began to spill off and on her, staining her, quite literally, from head to toe.   
  
“Agh, that felt  _amazing_ ,” he honestly complimented, pulling his cock out and looking down at the woman underneath him. She opened her maw to show him the source of all of his cum, billowing up inside of her and looking absolutely monstrous in comparison. He grinned as he looked down. “I know you like it when you swallow.” And she did just that.   
  
“ _FWaaaaagh~!_ ” The moan she let out as she finished was cock-hardening, especially as her face flushed bright enough to glow past the cum that stained her. “M-Master… thank you for letting me s-s-swallow that.” Any time, absolutely anytime.   
  
“Anytime, Eresh,” he complimented. But his eyes were down now, and he wanted more. “But move your suit to the side for a second. I’m going to fuck your pussy now.” She put a finger to it and pushed the thin article of clothing out of the way, leaving her fully dressed, but showing off the cunt lips just beneath he nodded in appreciation, like he was staring at fine artwork. “Good, good, not turn around and stick your ass out. I want to watch your body bounce.”   
  
Once more, she did as ordered, all smiles as she did so. Why wouldn’t she be? If her Master wanted her to put her ass out and present her cunt to him, then she would do it. If it made him feel good, then she’d feel great as well. It was only natural, as per the Command Seals he used. He grinned as he stepped closer to her, ignoring the amount of his cum that was still on her outfit, grabbing her hips to steady himself.   
  
“When I start to fuck you, tell me how much you like it,” he ordered. “We both know you love it, but I want to hear you say it. Can you tell me how much you love it?” A question followed by an order, giving an obvious answer in return.   
  
“Y-Yes, Maste- _RAAAAGH~~!_ ” She screamed, if not bellowed, as he shoved his cock into her, plunging into her depths with one swift fuck.   
  
It was likely because there was no angle to her cunt, unlike her throat, or perhaps that she was already wet enough to soak through a cleaning rag, but it was  _much_ easier to put his dick in her. Far enough and fast enough to feel the heat of friction as he shot through her pussy walls and let his balls slap up and hit her clit. She mewled and practically thrashed in his arms, hands reaching up to grab nothing, back arching as he hit her, and leaving her there to scream.   
  
“ _RAAAgh~ HURAaagH~~!”_ Her voice let out as he left his cock in her, buried to her core for a solid second. It felt wonderful, and truly great enough that he simply had to keep it there for a moment. A woman this tight and still so easy to fuck was something only magic could produce, and he had summoned a Servant perfect for it.   
  
All loving, desperate for an embrace, filled with Magical Energy he could exploit, and tight enough to fuck for days and not care. Unfortunately, he only had an hour, so he had to hurry.   
  
_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ “Tell me how much you love it, Ereshkigal!” He ordered as he started to fuck her hips with intent. Making her bob back and forth against his cock. “Tell the whole  _world_ how much of a desperate whore you are for a man to fuck your cunt like this~!” He punctuated the order by letting go of her hips with one hand.   
  
_GRIP!_ Only to wrap her hair around it with the other hand, pulling her back and using her blonde locks effectively as a leash. He couldn’t see the smoothness of her back while she was clothed, and the cloak was in the way, but he could easily see her ass shaking with every thrust he made into her, further emphasized by his hips slapping her, as if to redden her cheeks below as above. He pulled back a bit tighter, forcing her face to twist towards him, and let him see.   
  
“ _I-I-I lovesh IT~!!_ ” She hollered as her face was split with a grin more lurid than most images he could have seen or imagined. Enough that he was sure his magic only did so much to make her like this. “I-I _lovesh the wasysh MASTER f-fucksss my cunny-EEEGH~!_ ” She hollered as her hands went taut and straight to her pussy lips, fingers dragging between his cock as he continued to pound her. Pound her as her walls got tighter around him. He knew what that meant.   
  
“You just came, huh?” He asked, though she didn’t answer. Her eyes were too screwed and tongue falling out as she enjoyed being bounced on his cock. “I bet you were desperate for this, enough that even if I didn’t order you, you’d want me to fuck you until the war started. Would you want me to fuck you like that?” The obvious question with an obvious answer.   
  
“ _Y-YESH MASHTER~!”_ Her slurred voice came out as he continued to pound her cunt. Hard enough that he  _knew_ he was reshaping it. He was honestly afraid for a moment that she’d be unable to walk after this, leaving her some wanton cum-stained mess that fell apart in his arms, unable to move and knowing that something had happened. “ _Fu-UCK me HARDER!! H-HARD enough to make N-er-ERGH-gal jj-jealouts!”_ The god of life and destruction? That would be horrible.   
  
But fuck if it wasn’t going to be worth it!   
  
_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ He fucked her repeatedly, feeling her feet leave the ground several times as he continued to all but pummel her into the dirt. Were it not for her Servanthood strength, she might have fallen over and been fucked straight into the ground, not that it would have slowed him by much. For now, he was enjoying one of the tightest, warmest, and wettest cunts he believed existed in all of the Throne.   
  
_SPURT!_ So it made perfect sense to cum inside of it. _SPURT! SPURT!_ Over and over again. Enough so that he could put a hand to her stomach and feel it begin to inflate, his seed putting so much cum in her womb that her cunt just couldn’t take it. At this point, her feet  _did_ leave the ground, as her  _next_ orgasm racked through her.   
  
“ _AGAAAGH~ RAAAAGHGHGHghghg~ M-MASTERrrr!”_ And that left the Goddess of Kur balanced on his cock with only his hand in her hair to keep her from falling to the Earth. He kept her there, balancing Ereshkigal as his balls emptied themselves in her, feeling his hips thrust what little room they still had into her.   
  
But eventually the strength of her cunt lips around his cock began to slacken and he didn’t feel like he was getting his dick endlessly milked. No, instead, he was left with a panting goddess balanced on his dick, arms and legs slackened and hanging uselessly towards the ground, with cum slipping out of her cunt and mouth as he tried to catch his own breath.   
  
And all of this happened right in the middle of the summoning circle. If only he could have pictures of it, but nothing would assure a risk to his life like her finding that. Once the hour was up, he couldn’t bring this up again, not until the command seals were back. Speaking of an hour.   
  
“Er… Ereshkigal,” he managed to pant out. Just as he put his hands to her hips, pulling her off of his dick and holding her straight. It took the goddess a moment to collect herself, just barely able to stand, but obviously wanting to lean on him. “Clean yourself up.” She did as ordered.   
  
And while she was quick to summon a towel, from where he did not know, he was quick to take a nearby set of tissues and wash his dick off as best he could. It was softened, thankfully after two orgasms in a goddess, and easily able to slip back into his pants. Even if he’d need to wash them and himself after this. He took a quick glance at his pocket watch, however, and knew that time was short. He’d just have to hope that he could keep a straight face after this.   
  
“Ereskigal,” he called, and the goddess looked at him. Her clothes moved back into place and her body free of cum. Even if he was sure she stank of it, and not just himself. Hopefully he could make up a good excuse. “Remember that I care about you, and we’ll do this again soon, if you’re a good Servant.” Her smile was bright and billowing almost as much as her previously cum-stained hair.   
  
But then, it was gone.   
  
Well, not quite gone, but just replaced with a confused expression looking left and right, off-put, and trying to make sense of something. That was swiftly followed by a hot blush that was matched by her legs folding together, her cloak being pulled tight over her shoulders and looking as flustered as if she were caught naked. He hadn’t gotten  _quite_ that far yet.   
  
“Ereshkigal… are you okay?” He carefully asked, and the Mesopotamian Goddess carefully looked back at him. She swallowed on nothing, or more likely his cum, before answering.   
  
“I-I… m-maybe?” She questioned herself even. “I feel…  _unusual_ and… I don’t suppose if it’s the air or…” she tried to make sense of it, not that he believed she could. She’d be the first to reason away several orgasms and the afterglow without having any memory of them. He didn’t even hint towards it.   
  
“Maybe you just need to rest inside,” he offered, holding out his hand. “I have a bed by a window, and you can wake up to the sun. Does that sound reasonable?” She smiled past her unease, though it was clear she was going to have a difficult time walking, and would just as likely check out her cunt after this. Hopefully she had cleaned herself out enough.   
  
“That sounds… wonderful, th-thank you,” she returned, grasping his hand. Her mood swiftly shifted, however. “Hold on… what happened to your command seals!?” Ereshkigal yelled as she looked at his hand. “You had three before this began, but now only two? What in Gilgamesh’s kingdom happened?” What an odd curse. It was a good thing he had an answer.   
  
“I have _no_ idea,” he spoke, scratching his head and hoping his cock wasn’t able to be smelt, even if it was tucked in his pants. “I guess for all my practice, I needed a bit more magical energy to summon one as great and powerful as you. Guess that meant two command seals. But you know what?” He spoke up as her face started to fall.   
  
The same face that he had kissed before bobbing on his cock for what felt like hours, even if it was only minutes. A face that looked worried, even if it was the same face that was screaming in joy only a few minutes ago. That face, and he’d see that same face not too long into the future, as long as he played his cards right.   
  
“I don’t care if it handicapped us. I’ll find a way to restore them.” He spoke with unnecessary determination. “Because even if we are down to cards, it was worth it to summon a servant like you.” And just like before, a blush. A blush and trembling feature as she clung to her lance and balanced herself in her high heels, legs locked together. How unlike the spread gait she had before.   
  
“Y-You… Y-You  _deplorable_ Master,” she spoke free of any venom. “ _Consult_ me before taking such action again! O-Otherwise…” her voice dipped as she looked at him again, hiding her mouth behind her hand. A hand that had grabbed his hair and asked for more before. “Th-Thank you for treating me well.” He smiled back.   
  
“It is my pleasure, Ereshkigal.”


End file.
